


🏰 The Fondest Of Childhood Memories 🏰

by ThePridefulWriter



Series: What They Found On The Way [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: But that be a bit spefic though, Childhood Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Eventual Romance, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Gay, Hide and Seek, Homophobia Later In The Series, Human AU, Intrulogical, Is It Slow Burn?, Just Vibes, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders and Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, LGBT, M/M, No Angst, Not Straight™️, One True Pairing, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides), Prinxiety - Freeform, Roman and Virgil are being gay idiots and no one can stop them, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Series, Ship, Slow Romance, Technically Childhood Best Friends To Strangers To Enemies To Lovers, Trying to vibe but it’s not worling, What We Found On The Way, childhood best friends, kid AU, lgbtqia, not straight - Freeform, otp, part one, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: " I see you!" A voice called out with the young boy running towards him. Virgil yelped as he tried to dash away from his friend. He met a corner and before he turns around, he crashed into the wooden wall. He was knocked down onto the ground as a horse nickered in laughter." Are you alright?!" Roman asked as he lifted Virgil. " Y-yeah... my head just hurts a bit..." Virgil said, rubbing his head from the pain.Virgil Page is friends with the young prince who has captured the eyes of the prosperous kingdom, Roman. While Queen Concordia is encouraging their relationship, Virgil's father doesn't seem to happy for his son to be playing with a certain boy...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Intrulogical - Relationship, Prinxiety
Series: What They Found On The Way [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875484
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	🏰 The Fondest Of Childhood Memories 🏰

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom!
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable!
> 
> Well, the reason I didn't upload for nearly a week was because I got the big dumb. You see my fellow humans, I went on holiday for a week and planned to upload prewritten content in a Prinxiety series I'm making but... I stored all of the writing on my laptop and didn't even decide to think I would be on my holiday without my laptop. So, I apologise for my big dumb but now... I give you 4 parts to my new series which there will be a total of around 16 parts to it!
> 
> Word Count: 233 Words
> 
> Character Count: 1,250 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 51 Seconds

Virgil wandered into the wooden building as he searched for a hiding place. The towering adults seemed not to notice the young boy and carried on with their normal duties. He looked quickly around, trying to see a convenient corner but didn't spot one in his eyesight.

" I see you!" A voice called out with the young boy running towards him. Virgil yelped as he tried to dash away from his friend. He met a corner and before he turns around, he crashed into the wooden wall. He was knocked down onto the ground as a horse nickered in laughter.

" Are you alright?!" Roman asked as he lifted Virgil. " Y-yeah... my head just hurts a bit..." Virgil said, rubbing his head from the pain.

" You know, you better go to the Royal Nurse before your mother stress out," One of the servants commented behind then. The servant took both of their hands with an annoyed look on his face as they made their way to back to the castle. " At least you didn't get a nosebleed, imagine the situation I would have gotten in," He said when they arrived. He bent down and dusted Roman's shirt as he readjusted his black hat. 

" You are too are going to have to stop with your games, Remus is putting too many ideas in your little heads,"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey You!
> 
> Yes You, The Lovely Person Reading This!
> 
> I Just Wanted To Tell You That This Fanfiction Is Not A One-Off Piece!
> 
> No, It Is A Fanfiction That Will Have Around 16 Parts When Finished! I Spent Most Of The Summer Writing And Perfecting It So... If You Could Read I Would Adore You Forever!
> 
> Don't Worry, The Fanfiction Is Very Close To Being Finished And I'm Just Waiting To Release The Parts At The Right Time! You Can Either Look At The Collection Of The Parts Called What We Found On The Way For The W1hole Story In One Place!
> 
> Or, If You Want To You Can Read Every Separate Part Under The What We Found On The Way Series On My Profile! Both Of Them Get Updated At The Same Time!
> 
> Have A Great Day!


End file.
